


Barbershop Quartet

by angryschnauzer



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Foursome, M/F/F/F, Nudity, Other, Turkish Shave, blowjob, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adine, Halina, and Cemile run a Barbershop, and the last person they expect to visit is their favourite actor. When Cemile is nervous about doing a Turkish Shave on him, her friends have a unique way of calming her nerves. And Tom ends up with more of a service than he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barbershop Quartet

The three of you sat at the counter, idling away the last hour of the day. Since the three of you had taken over your fathers businesses you had gone from strength to strength, three unique styles of working within the hairdressing and barber’s trade, and more importantly in a male dominated market, a business run by three women that had become a success marked a milestone for modern attitudes.

There was Adine, blonde and blue eyed, hailing from Sweden, her parents had run a woman’s hairdressers for years before retiring and handing the business over to her. Halina, a statuesque beauty whose parents originated from Kenya, she had an air of maasai warrior about her, but her skill with weaves was second to none. And then there was you, Cemile, the only child from Turkish parents. Your father had taught you his trade of the Turkish shave when you were just ten years old, not caring that it was usually the men folk that did this, he was proud to teach his offspring the tricks of his trade, and you were now one of the most skilled barbers in London.

You twiddled with your hair, it was currently a shocking shade of red – one of Adine's experiments with a new colour range – but you adored it and loved how she’d managed to get the colour to set into your naturally dark locks.

Adine suddenly snaps out of her trance; “Fuck it. I need a drink... ladies?” she looks at the pair of you as she reaches under the counter and brings out a bottle of rum.

“Yeah go for it” as you pass her your coffee mug; “Today is dragging”

“It’s the January slump” Halina says as she also slides her mug across the counter.

You watch as Adine pours three generous servings for the trio of you, passing the mugs back as you sip the amber liquid, warming you on this cold day. Halina gets up and adjusts the radio, turning off the local station and instead putting on a CD, a mix the three of you had all contributed to, ethnic music from your home countries, and soon the three of you were bouncing around the shop, giggling and laughing, so much so that you hadn’t noticed the tinkle of the bell on the door as a customer had stepped in. As Halina attempted for probably the thousandth time to teach the pair of you how to jump on the stop Maasai style you jumped and turned, suddenly freezing when you spotted him.

Clearing your throat you tried to compose yourself; “Hi! Can we help?”

The tall stranger laughed as he watched the three of you calm yourselves and attempt to look professional;

“I was hoping for a shave? But it looks like you’ve closed for the day...?”

“No no no! We were just getting in some exercise between... clients” felt your cheeks burn with embarrassment as Adine rushed to turn the volume down and Halina took a place behind the counter, tidying the coffee mugs and magazines you’d all been using just minutes before.

“May I take your coat?” you said with a smile.

“Thank you, and you didn’t need to turn the music off, it was quite an intriguing mix of sounds” he said as he shrugged off his jacket. You watched as his crisp white shirt strained over his chest, the buttons holding on for dear life as you could see the outline of his pectorals through the white fabric.

Adine took his coat, turning to him as she hung it on the rack by the door; “Coffee sir?”

He smiled at her; “Please, that’s very kind of you” as you showed him to a seat, turning it for him to get into, taking note of his extraordinarily long legs as he rested his feet on the metal bar, he knees wide apart and you attempted to avert your eyes from their path as they travelled up his thighs. Thankfully Adine interrupted just in time, placing the coffee on the counter in front of the mirror.

“So sir, a full Turkish shave today? Hot towels, the complete works?”

He smiled as he reached for the coffee; “Yes please my dear”

“Of course, I’ll prepare the hot towels, enjoy your drink” you said with a smile. Returning to the reception counter you glanced at the other two girls. Thankfully the mirrors had steamed up so as your client had his back to you the three of you exchanged glances, the run coursing through your veins making your eyes dark with desire.  Five minutes later the towels were hot enough, and as you loaded them onto a silver tray with the tongs, you watched the steam rise from them in small white wisps, almost ghost like. You laid the tray onto the counter in front of your client before turning to him;

“Ready?” You didn’t wait for an answer before continuing; “Here let me take that” as he held out his now empty mug. Placing it on the counter you turned back to him;

“If I could just take your glasses please?” you watched as his delicate fingers removed the them from his nose, folding the arms of gently; “Here, let me put them on the counter out of the way”. It was only when you turned back to him; taking in the features of his face did you finally recognise him. Sucking in a sharp breath you attempted to remain professional.

Taking a hot towel in your hand you quickly folded it over, before asking your client to lie back in the chair. Watching as he rested his short blonde curls against the leather of the chair you took in the sleek lines of his throat. Leaning forward you wrapped the towel around his head, from his chin, up past his ears, and over his curls.  Leaning over him you checked he was ok, and he nodded in agreement, unable to move his jaw from the hot towel. Taking two smaller towels you folded each in half, before placing one over his eyes and forehead, and the other over his mouth and chin, leaving just his nose poking out of the hot white fabric. Leaning down you spoke into his ear; getting close enough to smell the expensive cologne he was wearing, knowing the towels would have muffled his hearing;

“I’ll leave you for five minutes like this sir to soften the skin”

He quietly grunted his understanding from under the towels. You walked back to the counter and let out a sigh.

“You guys know who that is, don’t you?”

Halina grinned, she knew, she’d clocked him the minute he walked in, but Adine shook her head.

“That’s Tom Hiddleston”

The blonde looked over to your client, before back at you; “No! You mean we’ve got Loki in our shop?”

She was a big fan of the marvel incarnations of the Nordic gods, but it was you and Halina that were the really big fans.

“Guys, I’m not sure I can do this, I’m too bloody nervous to take a straight razor to his throat!” keeping your voice as quiet as possible, trying to hide your nerves.

Halina grinned a wicked smile; “Hey you remember that discussion we had after seeing the second Thor movie? You know, when we drank those three bottles of tequila in one night?”

You dragged your mind back to that night and your cheeks coloured again. These two girls were your best friends, and on certain occasions the three of you had taken that friendship to the next level, sharing a boyfriend for a night with each other, a modern and open relationship that only made your friendships with each other stronger. The night in question they’d gotten blind drunk and talked about how the three of them could suck off the very actor that was currently sitting in your shop, speculating how you were sure he’d be up for having three beauties worship him.

“Guys that is not helping!”

Adine stood next to you; “Hey, in that case let’s go for a different approach. Take your top off.”

“What?”

“Well they always say if your nervous about a speech imagine your audience naked”

“I’m not following about why I need to go topless...”

“It’ll make him as uncomfortable as you are feeling. He’ll certainly sit still!”

You thought this over, the clock was ticking, and you only had another minute before you were going to have to remove the towels from Tom and start the shave. Your hands were shaking from the thought of it.

Halina reached under the counter and poured two more mugs of rum, you reached for one but she stopped you;

“No no, not for you, you’ve had enough, this is for me and Adine, and we’re going to join you” she said with a grin.

You watched as the pair of them downed their drinks, before reaching for their tops, pulling their shirts over their heads, and reaching around and unclasping their bra’s, allowing their breasts free from their constraints.  You couldn’t believe you were going to do this, but you copied their actions, removing your work shirt and unclasping your bra, allowing your breasts to swing free. Adine stepped over to the door, quietly turning over the sign to show closed, and sliding the bolt silently across. Thankfully the heat of the shop compared to the dampness outside had meant the windows had steamed up, hiding your activities from the outside world.

Taking a deep breath you took hold of your barber’s kit and wheeled the small trolley over to where Tom was patiently sitting. You watched as his chest rose and fell from his breathing, pulling his shirt taught each time. You removed the first towel from over his mouth and glanced as his tongue shot out and wetted his lips, imagining how his tongue and lips would feel wrapped around your bare nipple. The thought made your pink buds peak, sending tingles down your spine. Pressing one hand to the towel over his eyes to keep it there, you removed the other towel that was wrapped around his head, exposing the soft skin of his throat to you. As you mixed up the soapy mixture Adine and Halina came and leant on the counter in front of him. You quickly admired their naked torsos. Adine had been correct, being like this calmed your nerves, gave you a sense of empowerment. Breaking the silence you spoke to the girls;

“Ladies, would you mind clearing the steam from the mirror please before I start?”

They busied themselves as you worked up a lather in the little bowl, swirling around the brush and loading it with creamy suds. You turned to Tom who was still patiently sitting in the chair, unaware of what was happening around him;

“I’m going to have to open the top button of your shirt Sir, to allow me enough room to move the razor” you told him politely as your fingers quickly moved to the button, unfastening it and spreading his collar, exposing more of his creamy white flesh.

Working the brush into his skin, soon his neck, chin and beard area was covered in white suds. You prepared the razor, and as you held it to his neck you finally removed the final towel that had been covering his eyes. You saw the rapid movement of his eyes as he took in not only your reflection of your breasts framing either side of his head from behind, but also of the two girls sat facing him, naked from the waist up. Finally his eyes settled on the razor you held at his throat, and with a sharp intake of breath you saw him nod very slightly, indicating you to start.

You worked methodically, the extra sharp blade gliding over his skin, taking with it the soap and stubble. Working on his neck, you soon had to stand at his side, and watched as his eyes fell to your swinging breasts. Remaining professional throughout you resisted the urge to glance down at his crotch, wanting to see if the three of you were having any affect. You’d noticed his breathing was slightly laboured, and his hands gripped the handles of the chair as if he was captain of the enterprise, his knuckles white from his grip.

Having finished his neck you worked around his chin and jaw line, he attempted to say something, but thankfully from your years of experience you saw the telltale flex of the jaw muscles and was able to pull the deathly sharp razor away before you caused any damage;

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to remain silent for the time being, this razor is incredibly sharp” you said with a sly smile spreading over your lips.

He nodded his understanding, and before you returned to your task you quickly treated yourself to a quick glance down, and were treated to the sight of a sizeable bulge in his trousers, pushing against the zipper insistently. You silently nodded to the girls, and as you set back to work you could see them out of the corner of your eye as they got to their knees either side of Tom, very slowly placing their hands on his thighs, making him squeal ever so slightly;

“Sir, I really am going to have to ask you to remain silent... for your own safety you understand”

Your gaze met his and the dark look in his eyes told you that he completely understood.

You continued with the razor, working around his moustache delicately, careful not to catch his nose, trimming his sideburns and marvelling at the slight ginger tint to them even though the rest of his hair was blonde, making you wonder what other hair on his body would be ginger.  Soon you were finished, and taking the last damp towel, wrapping it over his face to remove any last traces of soap, allowing it to rest there slightly as you pushed the tool trolley out of the way.

Suddenly you felt a hand on your breast, and looking down you could see that Tom had blindly reached up, his long fingers pinching at your nipple. You looked down at the girls and nodded to them, and with that watched as their hands slid further up his thighs until they reached his fly, four small hands working on the button before pulling the zipper down. You earlier thought was answered, and as the zip opened you saw a nest of ginger curls. You finished wiping his face and disguarded the towel before suddenly feeling his hands on your hips, pulling your torso towards him as he lowered his mouth to your right breast, wrapping his lips around your nipple as his hand moved to the other one, pulling and twisting the pink teat.

Looking down at the girls you watched as they pulled his legs further apart and pulled his trousers down a little, watching as Halina worked her hand inside his fly and her ebony fingers wrapped around his shaft, pulling it free of its confines.  The stark contrast of her dark skin against his pale but flushed length a beautiful sight. Adine looked up and spoke a single word; “Cemile” and tipped her head to her side. You got the message loud and clear. Reluctantly pulling away from Tom, you stepped around Halina as she worked her palm over his shaft, and took your place on your knees between her and Adine.

The three of you looked up at Tom, and as he rested his hands back onto the arms of the chair he spoke to the three of you;

“Such beauties. This is a very pleasant surprise.” He reached for Adine’s chin, gently stroking her jaw; “A pristine Nordic beauty”, before releasing her and reaching for you, running his fingers down your cheek; “A Olive skinned goddess”, dropping his hand and running his thumb along Halina’s bottom lip; “And a statuesque ebony delight”. He let out a sigh, smiling down at the three of you with a need in his eyes.

As he sat taking in the sight before him, the three of you seemed to work in unison, not needing to communicate verbally, but instead having a sixth sense of what the others would do. You reached for his knees and the three of you gently tugged his legs slightly so he was sitting further down in the seat, pulling his trousers down his legs to his ankles. He instinctively widened his legs, allowing his heavy sack to swing gently over the edge of the leather seat. The three of you advanced forwards, laying kisses up his thighs until you reached the apex.

Your tongue went to his balls, firmly running up the seam between them, before angling your head to one side and sucking in one of the soft globes, working your tongue over the bumpy skin, before releasing it with a pop and moving to the other.

Adine and Halina’s hair brushed against your shoulders as the pair of them ran their tongues and lips up and down the sides of his shaft, and when they met at the top their tongues greedily pulling each others in for a wet kiss before making their way back down. When you saw they were on their next upwards pass you joined them, three tongues working slowly up his hardness, before you all met at the top, and you finally got to taste him for the first time, the sweet salty taste of him passing over your lips and exciting you.

It was all a blur of lips and tongues, and every now and again you would feel his fingers running through your hair, before he moved to your companions, not wanting to leave anyone out. The only sounds to be heard was the wet smacking of lips against skin until he broke the silence;

“One of you just suck me”

As you were in the middle you lifted up onto your knees and took his shaft into your mouth, sliding your lips down inch by inch. Above you his voice broke the silence again;

“You two, on your feet, show each other how much you appreciate your opposite” and with that you felt Adine and Halina rise and step behind you. Quickly glancing up you saw as they embraced, their tongues dancing together in a relaxed symphony, their hands brushing over their naked skin. Turning your attention back to Tom you wrapped a hand around his base, pressing firmly, lowering your lips to your hand, working your tongue over his hardened and taught skin. It was only when your other hand moved to his balls and started stroking did he speak again;

“Oh god yes, you keep that up and I’ll blow my load you filthy thing”

You hummed in appreciation around him as you didn’t relent your ministrations, increasing the suction on his cock, pulling up and working your tongue around his glands, before taking him deep into your throat. You felt his fingers on your head, working their way through your hair, pressing to your scalp. You could sense that he was close, do doubt being driven wild by not only your actions, but also the show the other two girls were putting on for him. He started to grunt, his hips moving of their own accord, and suddenly you felt him pulling you off him, pushing you back until you were sitting on your heels. His hands flew to his shaft, and you watched as he pumped his exquisite shaft in front of you, before leaning forward;

“I’m going to come all over you my Olive goddess, and then I’ll watch as your friends clean my seed from your beautiful skin”

With that he grunted again, and you watched as thick ropes of creamy white cum started to spew forth, spraying over your tits and neck, when he’d finished he leant forwards, and lowering your lips to his still angry looking cock you sucked him in for one last pass, gently cleaning his bulbous head of his seed.

The girls behind you had pulled away from each other, and as they helped you to your feet, you leant back against the counter, your hands gripping onto the side of the surface as your friends lowered their lips and tongues to your heated skin, licking up the cum, tasting him. Adine took a long lick from a large deposit, before turning her head and kissing you, your tongues working together as Tom’s cum swirled around your mouths and spilled out from between your lips. Pulling away from you she made room for Halina to do the same, before the pair of them turned to each other.

You looked over them to Tom who was now sitting back in the chair, his cock softening on his thigh as he ran one hand through his hair and the other resting on his stomach, gently stroking his abdominal muscles.

Finally you were clean, and the three of you turned to Tom and smiled. You were first to speak;

“I hope Sir enjoyed his shave?”

A dirty smile spread over his face; “Very nice, such great service”.

The other two girls stepped away and busied themselves with their standard duties, Halina going to the cash desk as Adine cleared away the tool trolley and the used towels. You handed his glasses back to him and as he stood he pulled his trousers back up, tucking his sensitive cock back into them delicately before fastening them.

He followed as you walked over to the desk and he reached for his wallet;

“Oh no, this is on the house Sir” you said with a smile.

“Well that is very kind of you young lady”, glancing at the three of you as you stood there topless, as if this was a normal working practice.

You heard a clink of china and saw that Halina had pulled some mugs from under the counter, and poured another generous slug of Rum into three of them. She paused over the fourth cup and looked at him;

“We live upstairs you know... if you fancied joining us for a drink?” raising an eyebrow at him as she smiled.

Tom cleared his throat; “Why that would be delightful” he took the mug and held it in the air for a toast; “bottoms up”

The three of you said in unison; “If you’re lucky” and watched as he coughed on his drink, a grin spreading over his face, knowing that he’d stumbled on something special, a barbershop quartet he was more than happy to be a part of.


End file.
